1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to child beds, and specifically a portable child""s bed having a pivoting and articulated frame for hanging a bassinet therefrom.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are several types of portable beds well known in the art having a foldable or retractable body which allows a user to store or easily transport the portable bed. However, these portable beds suffer from several disadvantages which limit the effectiveness and/or versatility of the device. A number of these portable bed systems are described below and are indicative of the unique advantages offered by the present invention.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,370,715, issued in the name of Morton, a portable bed for a newborn infant is disclosed. The portable bed disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,370,715 includes a flat support surface for a mattress hinged about midway to allow the bed to be folded. The portable bed also has a rigid head board. However, the portable bed has no legs to allow the apparatus to stand alone. Instead, the portable bed must be placed on a flat or relatively flat surface, such as an adult bed, couch or a table.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,571,760, issued in the name of Kassai, discloses collapsible and foldable carry-cot for transporting an infant. The carry-cot disclosed in Kassai is of the general type of carry-cot, having an open protective shell with padded lateral walls, but provides the added feature of collapsing and folding when not in use. The collapsible carry-cot includes a link means system having four link means for supporting the lateral walls and which collapse to allowing compaction of the walls to a relatively flat configuration. However, the carry-cot does not have legs to allow the carry-cot to stand alone. Instead, the carry-cot must be placed on a flat or relatively flat surface, such as an adult bed, couch or table.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,124,209, issued in the name of Saeedy, a collapsible frame for supporting a baby bed is disclosed. The collapsible frame disclosed in Saeedy includes two vertically extending frame members. At a lower end, two angled legs project from the vertical and horizontal frame members so that the frame will set on a surface. The frame is collapsible about a coupling mechanism, which allows the vertical frame members and legs to fold toward the horizontal frame member, thus forming a generally linear folded body. However, the angled legs disclosed by Saeedy are not telescoping and the bed is not adapted for use as a travel bag.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,345,400, issued in the name of Elliott et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 6,253,396, issued in the name of Weston, each disclose a cot which is adjustable or collapsible. Elliott et al. discloses a portable cot apparatus which is stackable upon another portable cot apparatus when not in use. The portable cot in Elliott et al. has four connectors with integrated legs which slide into receptacles for stacking and storing the portable cot. Weston discloses an adjustable cot having six legs supporting a outer frame member. The outer frame member houses an inner frame member divided into two portions. The two portions are pivotally adjustable about a center so as to provide an elevation in the head, or alternatively, the leg region. The adjustable cot disclosed in Weston is collapsible.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,611,414, issued in the name of Walker discloses a self-contained folding bed. The folding bed in Walker is contained within a suitcase-like container having a zipper for closing the container and a handle for transportation. Once unzipped, the container is opened and the three-layered bedding is unfolded for use. The three-layered bedding includes a lower sheet, a liner and a cushioning layer.
Other inventions that may be pertinent are U.S. Pat. No. Des. 288,636, issued in the name of McLaren, discloses a portable bed having a rectangular configuration with upwardly extending sidewalls, padded bedding, and storage compartments. U.S. Pat. No. 6,199,229, issued in the name of Wong, discloses a collapsible and foldable structure for use by infants as a play area. The structure disclosed in Wong has a flat surface and a shell enclosure for storage of play items. The structure twists about itself to fold and collapse into a circular configuration that is easy to transport or store. Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,198,718, issued in the name of Ballard, discloses a folding bed for a small animal. The folding animal bed has a generally rounded perimeter with a padded bed. When not in use, the folding animal bed is folded about a series of hinges and forming a semi-circular shape which is small enough for transporting or storing.
The present invention is distinct from the aforementioned U.S. Patents in that the present invention is directed for use as a child""s bed and is adaptable for use as a travel bag. The child""s bed has collapsing walls and telescoping legs to provide the compaction necessary to reduce the child""s bed to a conveniently sized and shaped travel bag. The telescoping legs, as part of a frame system, allows the bed to hang in a suspended arrangement off of the ground or floor while providing rigid support. A unique rotatable joint having a spring urged locking system provides further security and support to the frame system. The exterior walls of the bed house a plurality of storage pockets, while the interior walls are sufficiently and generously padded to provide comfort to the infant while resting.
Consequently, there exists a continuous need for new product ideas and enhancements for existing products in the baby bed industry.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide portable child""s bed reducibly compacted to form a travel bag.
It is a feature of the present invention to provide a portable child""s bed having a cushioned bassinet with a top layer that is removable for cleaning.
It is a further feature of the present invention to provide a portable child""s bed having a shielding canopy.
It is a further feature of the present invention to provide a portable child""s bed having an attachable mesh drape for outdoor use.
It is still a further feature of the present invention to provide a portable child""s bed having a locking and rotatable joint.
It is still a further feature of the present invention to provide a portable child""s bed having telescoping struts for extending to support a bassinet or for contracting to allow reconfiguration of the bed to a travel bag.
It is still a further feature of the present invention to provide a portable child""s bed having a plurality of storage pockets.
It is still a further feature of the present invention to provide a portable child""s bed having a foldable top layer of a bottom surface.
It is still a further feature of the present invention to provide a portable child""s bed having a spring urged locking means with an impingement head for lockably securing the position of the frame members.
It is still a further feature of the present invention to provide a portable child""s bed having a removable strap which may be attached to the travel bag to provide ease of transportation.
Briefly described according to one embodiment of the present invention, a portable child""s bed is a bassinet hangably suspended from a pair of frame members. The bassinet includes a pair of opposing sidewalls that have a seam which allows for the sidewalls to inwardly pivot and then fold so as to allow for the compaction of the bassinet unit. The bassinet also includes a plurality of storage pockets capable of holding such infant-care related items such as diapers, powder, ointments, small blankets, towelettes, formula, feeding bottles and many other related items. The bassinet may also include a canopy for shielding the infant""s head while resting or sleeping. The frame members include a telescoping strut which extendably expands or contracts within a strut housing. The telescoping strut and strut housing are in fluid communication and connected by a rotatable joint having an anterior and posterior sleeve to accommodate the pair of frames. The anterior sleeve is rotatable through 180xc2x0, thereby providing the pair of frames the ability to fully expand and position the telescoping struts in such a way so as to provide support to the bassinet. The anterior sleeve also allows for the frames to be compacted so as to reconfigure the portable child""s bed into a lightweight and convenient travel bag.
The use of the present invention provides users with all of the materials and tools necessary to transport, assemble and use the portable child""s bed.
An advantage of the present invention is that it is specifically adapted for interior or exterior use.
A further advantage of the present invention is that it is lightweight and easy to use.
A further advantage of the present invention is that a variety of colors and/or designs may be incorporated into the exterior fabric.